Super Koopa 3D World
by Yoshi and Koopa
Summary: A sidestory to "Super Mario 3D World". When Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad head for the Sprixie Kingdom to save the Sprixies from Bowser, the Mushroom Kingdom is attacked by Dry Bowser's forces, and with the three other heroes captured, the kingdom is left to rot under Dry Bowser's control. However, the three captured heroes aren't the only ones capable of saving the kingdom...


**Author's Note**: _Well, with the recent release of the Wii U game "Super Mario 3D World", which turned out to be a fantastic game, even though I can't play the game 'cause I can't afford a Wii U just yet, I figured I would pull something out of my ass based on that game, with the concept of different playable characters with their distinctive abilities and stuff. However, as you can see by the title, this has a spin to it - it doesn't feature the titular heroes as protagonists! In fact, this was created to be a sidestory to "Super Mario 3D World", meaning it takes place during the events of the aforementioned game. While the heroes are busy jumping around, collecting cherries and saving those cute Sprixie things in their kingdom, some "other" heroes have an adventure of their own. Also, get used to seeing Koopa in every story I make - it's physically impossible for me not to include him in some way. Oh, by the way, huge thanks to Yoshpa Kong for helping me recover my inspiration. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Hero**

It was a starry, beautiful night in the Mushroom Kingdom. _Princess Peach_ was looking through the window of her castle, appreciating the stunning vista of the colored hills and the shooting stars in the sky. What looked like a very bright shooting star on the ground, however, quickly caught the Princess' attention in the royal courtyard.

"Oh, my... what is that?!", Peach asked to herself while staring at the mysterious, glowing object, catching the attention of _Mario_, _Luigi_ and _Toad_ nearby.

"What did you see, Princess?", asked Toad while looking out into the courtyard, trying to find the object.

"Let's take a look outside..." Peach called for the brothers and Toad to examine the glowing object. The four took a walk outside the castle, searching for the shiny "star" that Peach saw. As they were walking past a rather big toadstool, they stumbled upon a strange, transparent Warp Pipe unlike anything seen in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"This is the object I saw through the window, Mario!" Peach exclaimed. The Mario brothers approached the pipe-like object, examined it carefully, and decided to follow their plumber instincts - pulling out some hammers and wrenches out of their personal hammerspace, Mario and Luigi performed some incredible moves and fixed the pipe with ease.

"Ta-da!", both Brothers shouted, pointing at the now-fixed transparent pipe while Peach and Toad clapped for them, amazed by their incredibly quick performance. They were abruptly interrupted by a loud noise coming from the pipe.

"Uh-oh..." Luigi murmured as the pipe started to shake frantically with the noise getting progressively louder and sparkles coming out of it. In the blink of an eye, a small explosion followed by tons and tons of power-us and blocks happened before their eyes. From the common POW Blocks, Brick Blocks and Super Mushrooms to the peculiar yellow bells, reddish cherries and green stars. The items were launched across the kingdom, landing in several different spots throughout the world.

"Hey... did you hear that?!" Peach asked, accompained by a soft female-sounding voice coming out of the pipe. When the heroes tried peering through the pipe, suddenly a small, green fairy-like creature popped out from the pipe.

"AAAH! Help me!", the green fairy shouted, shaking frantically in the air. She approached the heroes, recognized them from the Mushroom Kingdom and started to feel a little calmer.

"I am the _Sprixie Princess_, from the Sprixie Kingdom! Oh, you must help me! It's that huge monster!" the Sprixie said nervously.

"Huge... monster?" Peach said quietly with a puzzled look on her face, as if she was familiar with the situation.

"Yes! A huge, spiked monster! He captured all the Sprixies and trapped them in bottles across the kingdom! And... he's coming after ME!", the Sprixie Princess said, and then the ground started to shake. Followed by the group's scared expressions, none other than _Bowser_ himself appeared from the pipe, engulfed in a purple cloud of evil energy. The heroes all stood there like helpless ducks trying to idiotically reach their hands for Bowser.

"Nooo!...", shouted the Sprixie before being trapped in a bottle by Bowser. Pleas for help, diabolical laughter and biting sounds from Toad with his donut before noticing the situation were all that could be heard before Bowser vanished with the captured green princess, escaping to his hideout with the pipe.

"Let's go!" Peach said firmly and proceeded to jump in the pipe, which seemed to work differently from the standard Warp Pipes, since it allowed her to travel quickly through the pipe in a ridiculous pose. Mario followed her into the pipe, along with Toad and then Luigi, all unsure of where they would end up in.

Mere minutes after they jumped in the pipe, several heavily-armed airships took over the starry skies of the kingdom, turning the once-beautfiul night into a nightmare-filled stormcloud night. The airships brought with them a very sinister black cloud, which was even worse than Bowser's purple fog. The fleet cast a fearsome shadow into the kingdom and the Princess Peach's Castle.

As the castle became shrouded in absolute darkness, the airships easily took over the building with their black magic.

Amidst the terrifying gloom, a huge, strangely-shaped beast spread its twisted laughter across the region. The beast appeared to lack all matter other than... bones. Its eyes had long obliterated, resulting in two ominous voids with nothing but small, yellow orbs. It lacked any flesh, and existed as a demonic skeletal version of an already-threatening monster - _Dry Bowser_, even more ruthless and soulless than the regular Bowser.

"Bwahahahahah... soon enough, this pathetic kingdom will be reduced to a pile of worthless rubble", said Dry Bowser in a menacing voice. Creepy bone rattling noises accompained his every sentence.

"Now... go take care of those miserable other heroes, and you'd better not return without 'em!", Dry Bowser ordered his minions, causing them to rush down the main hall of the castle in fear and in search of the "other heroes".

A bunch of clumsy Hammer Bros. commanded by a single Magikoopa commenced their search in Mario's House and the meadows around it.

"Hey... what's that on top of the house?" A Hammer Bro. asked while staring at a green thing in the roof of the house.

"It's _Yoshi_!", murmured the Magikoopa, "But shhhh, he's sleeping!"

"This is our chance!", said a Hammer Bro. in a quiet voice.

"All right, Yoshi... you're coming with us tonight...", said the Magikoopa before using his powerful magic wand to encase the sleeping Yoshi in a magic bubble. Still pointing the wand at the bubble, the Magikoopa guided the bubble with his wand to the Hammer Bros.' hands.

"Heeheeheehee...", they all murmured as they took Yoshi to the castle, while he slept through the whole thing.

Another bunch of dumb, yet strong Boomerang Bros. proceeded to hide in a bushy bush of the Mushroom Kingdom's main golf course.

"So, what are we supposed to do?, one of the Boomerang Bros. asked.

"We have to find them heroes 'round here...", the main Boomerang Bro. responded.

"Can we ask Dora the Explorer where we can find them?", asked a third Boomerang Bro.

"No, you dumbus! It's obvious that the only one who can help us is Tommy Wiseau!", the Boomerang Bro. replied.

"Hey, it's her!", said a Boomerang Bro. as he spotted the exuberant _Princess Daisy_ practicing her golfing skills in the course.

"Okay... don't disappoint me!" Daisy said as she hit the ball with her club. The ball landed right near a certain conspicuous bushy bush.

"Teehee... Dora the Explorer would be proud of us...", the Boomerang Bros. giggled as Daisy approached the bush to get the ball.

"I better- ...WOOOAH! Put me in the ground, you robknockers!", Daisy shouted as she was carried away by the Boomerang Bros.

In Princess Peach's Castle, Toadette noticed the ominous dark atmosphere around the castle and decided to go look for the Princess, the Bros. and Toad.

"Princess? Toad? Mario? ...Green Guy?" Toadette called loudly for the heroes in the courtyard. She stopped in front of the garden sculpture of Mario with a scared look on her face.

"Oh gosh..." Toadette murmured and turned around, only to find three furious-looking Fire Bros. behind her. They quickly captured her and took the poor fungi girl to Dry Bowser.

"We brought the peeps!", said a Hammer Bro. with Yoshi, Daisy and Toadette trapped inside cages.

"Just in time..." Dry Bowser murmured creepily, before running off to the castle top.

"What is he up to, huh?", one of the minions asked.

Dry Bowser leaped to the top of the castle's tallest tower. He watched the town being engulfed in darkness, his yellow "pupils" becoming larger.

"Such a stupid kingdom...", said Dry Bowser. He stepped back, and shortly after, proceeded to let out an impressive, extremely loud and indescribable howl, sending sound waves across the town that got everyone out of bed. The Toads were panicking and running around, until one of them noticed Dry Bowser in the castle.

"Eeeeeeek... it's... Bowser Bones!", the Toad pointed at Dry Bowser at the top of the castle.

"Stop running around, stupid fleas!", Dry Bowser shouted as he shot blue, big fireballs towards the Toads.

"I'll soon be your new leader, once Bowser is through with those ridiculous idiots", Dry Bowser claimed, preparing to attack a particular Toad whose pants became brown.

"You can't ask for your stupid heroes to help, 'cause they're far away from here in the Whatever Kingdom", said Dry Bowser, causing the Toads to panic even more.

"Here... I've captured your idiotic friends, so now you're even more helpless!", Dry Bowser claimed, showing the trapped Yoshi, Daisy and Toadette.

"Help me!", Daisy screamed for help, attracting looks from Yoshi and Toadette.

"I mean... help us!", Daisy corrected herself.

"Now scram!", Dry Bowser scared all the Toads by attacking them with his blue fireballs. The airships in the sky started shooting cannonballs at the townspeople, scaring them away from Toad Town. The minions took the imprisioned Yoshi, Daisy and Toadette to an old airship which would head for a castle in a far away grassland.

* * *

In the next morning, _Koopa Troopa_ got up from his comfy bed and went outside, where the waves of the bright blue seas calmly splashed onto the shoreline of Koopa Troopa Beach. This tropical coast was located far away from Toad Town, but the town could still be seen from the beach.

"Ah... such a fine morning... hey, who's that?", Koopa asked to himself as a frantic Yellow Toad jumped from a nearby Warp Pipe. The Toad rushed over to Koopa like he had seen a ghost.

"Eeeeeek... the bony Bowser has attacked our town!", said the Toad in a nervous, shaky voice.

"Bony... Bowser? Oh, Dry Bowser... what exactly happened?", Koopa asked.

"He took over the Princess' castle and attacked the town with his balls... of fire!", the Toad replied, prompting a puzzled look on Koopa's face.

"Well, I'm sure Mario and LUIGI are going to take care of him, like usual", said Koopa while patting the Toad on the back.

"Mario, Luigi, the Princess and Toad have left for the Sprixie Kingdom to save the Sprixies! And worse, Dry Bowser's minions have captured Yoshi, Daisy and Toadette! We're hopeless!", the Toad cried out.

"Wait... how do you know they went to the Sprixie Kingdom? From what I remember in the script, they jump into the pipe without telling any-...", and Koopa was abruptly interrupted by the Toad, "Would you stop breaking the fourth wall?!"

"Sorry... wait, wait, wait, you said what now?! YOSHI WAS CAPTURED?!", Koopa shouted, concerned with his best friend.

"Yeah, but-", said the Toad before being interrupted by Koopa, "Don't worry, Yoshi! I'm going to rescue you!", and with that, Koopa Troopa leaped into action, heading for the Warp Pipe previously used by Toad. Toad Town, as seen from the beach, had smoke coming out of the castle and was surrounded by a purple force field created by Dry Bowser.

"Good luck, Koopa!", said the Toad while waving for Koopa Troopa. Shortly after, a bunch of Toads came running from behind the rocks, and approached the Yellow Toad.

"Is that... Koopa Troopa? Where's he going?", asked the Toads.

"He's going to save us! He'll defeat Dry Bowser!", the Yellow Toad replied, excited.

"Really? KOOPA, of all people, is going to help us? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird, but he seemed very capable... we should really trust him more, and invite him for our parties, and tournaments more often!


End file.
